RÉCHAUD
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Aquele era o doce aroma que preenchia uma noite estrelada.


O título dessa história refere-se ao pequeno objeto difusor de essências, geralmente feitos de cerâmica, acesos com uma vela na parte interna para queimar a essência, propagando-a pelo ambiente.

Depois de assistir "Lost Canvas", fiquei totalmente apaixonada por essa versão da série de Saint Seiya. Achei muito interessante, com muito mais detalhes sobre os cavaleiros de ouro da antiguidade e com histórias que valem a pena e fazem sentido. Recomendo que, quem ainda não assistiu, assista. Mesmo porque, Yuzuriha é a amazona de prata dessa versão e tem alguma relação com Shion, uma vez que ambos partilham o mesmo mestre e são da mesma raça.

Espero que gostem desse romance. Críticas e sugestões sserão muito bem-vindas.

Saint Seiya pertence ao nosso amigo Masami Kurumada e Lost Canvas à Shiori Teshirogi.

**RÉCHAUD**

* * *

><p>Em meio ao tempo seco de Jamiel, ela buscava um sentido para a sua vida não parecer tão monótona e solitária. Embora tivesse a companhia de seu mestre e alguns outros discípulos, não tinha mais a sua família por perto. Já fazia algum tempo em que havia ficado órfã, o que contribuiu para que se tornasse uma mulher forte, por pior que fosse a situação.<p>

Mas ainda doía. E ela ainda estava sozinha.

Depois de um longo dia de treinamento, chegou à torre onde residia, exausta. Desejava um longo banho gelado, cheio daquelas ervas aromáticas que a levava para um momento de êxtase, mesmo que pequeno e discreto; aprendeu a contemplar coisas simples.

Enquanto subia as escadas, quase que rastejando, ficou surpresa ao se deparar com outro discípulo de seu mestre descendo os degraus. Se encontraram na metade da escadaria, e ao que pareceu, ele também se surpreendeu.

-Boa noite, mestre Shion – ela fez uma pequena reverência ao cavaleiro de Áries, se reerguendo rapidamente para aproveitar um segundo que fosse a contemplação do olhar do ariano.

-Boa noite, Yuzuriha. Como foi o seu treino hoje? – perguntou cordialmente.

Detestava o modo como ela se dirigia a ele, sempre preposto por "mestre". Afinal de contas, a diferença de idade entre eles não era significativa e dividiam a atenção do mesmo mestre. Logo, eram apenas discípulos em Jamiel, exceto pelo fato de ele ser um cavaleiro de ouro e ela uma amazona de prata.

-Foi bastante rígido. Não podemos facilitar as coisas nesse constante estado de alerta em que vivemos. Estou exausta – ela suspirou, cansada.

-Vim até aqui falar com o mestre Hakurei sobre o Santuário. Precisamos da presença dele lá. – ao escutar aquilo, Yuzuriha teve um mau pressentimento que quase não coube em sua alma.

A batalha contra Hades e seus espectros já havia começado, e ela não conseguia ocupar sua mente com outra coisa senão aquilo. Saber que Hakurei possivelmente abandonaria Jamiel fez suas pernas tremerem um pouco; ela não poderia continuar ali, e não havia outra opção senão partir para o Santuário também.

-O que houve? – perguntou receosa, temendo a resposta que viria a seguir.

-O Grande Mestre quis vê-lo. Não entrou em detalhes sobre o assunto, mas acredito que tenha algo a ver com a Guerra Santa.

-Entendo. Espero que as coisas não estejam piores do que imaginamos. – suspirou, desanimada, reerguendo o olhar ao cavaleiro de Áries - Tenha uma boa noite, mestre. – Yuzuriha deu às costas ao cavaleiro e subiu um degrau, quando foi interrompida. Shion segurou o braço dela com força, fazendo-a encará-lo imediatamente com os olhos arregalados.

-Você precisa ir junto. – Shion retribuiu o olhar dela com imponência.

O que mais a incomodou naquele instante não era o fato do aviso que acabara de receber, mas a forma como ele a tocou. Ela tinha aquele péssimo hábito de se assustar com qualquer toque masculino, mas vindo de Shion era ainda pior. Seu desejo por ele não era nem um pouco notável aos olhos dos outros, mesmo porque ela sempre fora muito discreta em relação aos seus sentimentos. Porém não enganava a si mesma. Sentiu um raio percorrer sua pele, causando um arrepio indescritível.

_"Sua tola, ele apenas encostou em você. Aja como uma mulher normal!"_ pensou, amarga.

-É claro que eu irei. Pode contar comigo.

Shion sorriu, ainda segurando o braço dela. Desde sempre soube que poderia contar com ela.

-Obrigado, Yuzuriha.

* * *

><p>Ela colocou algumas folhas e essências para queimar dentro de um pequeno réchaud, enquanto imergia na água gelada, pronta para relaxar. Sentiu-se muito bem naquele instante, talvez pela expectativa que aquele simples toque de Shion havia criado, ou talvez por sentir o corpo mole, confortável dentro da água. Conseguiu adormecer ali mesmo, sem se importar por estar dentro de uma banheira. Ela precisava muito descansar antes de partir para o Santuário de Atena.<p>

Shion passaria aquela noite em Jamiel, para retornar ao Santuário no dia seguinte. Embora pudesse usar a telecinese como meio de transporte – assim como todos ali – preferiu ficar para descansar.

Deitou em uma pequena cama de palha e contemplou o luar através das cortinas, que estavam abertas. O aroma doce de canela invadiu seu aposento e suas narinas, e ele permitiu-se a fechar os olhos para senti-lo; com certeza, era Yuzuhira. Ela era tão bonita e determinada, tão cuidadosa e insistente. Ele gostava de tudo aquilo e mais um pouco. Porém, sabia que em meio à guerra, seria difícil um amor brotar. Mesmo assim, tinha que admitir que aquela mulher era suficiente para arrancar-lhe suspiros.

Permaneceu naquele momento de devaneios por incontáveis minutos, de modo que começou a se sentir realmente incomodado. Tinha que dar valor à sua vida, mas isso era quase impossível, considerando que estavam em meio à Guerra Santa. Ambos os fatos o fizeram se revirar na cama por diversas vezes, até que ele desistiu e resolveu espairecer sua mente, admirando as estrelas.

O aroma de especiarias estava tornando o ar cada vez mais denso, à medida que ia subindo os degraus para chegar ao terraço. Era muito agradável e doce, o que trazia ao cavaleiro de Áries uma certa paz. Tolo seria se acreditasse que era somente paz que sentia naquele momento.

Quando chegou ao andar do terraço, pôde constatar que o cheiro vinha do quarto de Yuzuhira, porque as cortinas da porta estavam entreabertas, permitindo que a fumaça se alastrasse pelos corredores e outros andares da torre.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia procurar a companheira de treino para ter com quem conversar.

Por conta de todos os acontecimentos, estava um pouco aflito. Yuzuriha parecia ser a companhia perfeita para acalmá-lo e distraí-lo.

Passou por entre as cortinas e avistou a mulher sentada na cama, enxugando os longos cabelos. Ali dentro, o perfume era ainda mais intenso, e ele sorriu mentalmente quando avistou um pequeno enfeite de mesa iluminado por uma vela dissipar uma fumaça de aroma agradável.

-Yuzuriha – chamou com a voz firme.

-Não sabia que ia ficar. Pensei que naquela hora já estaria partindo – ela continuava a secar os cabelos.

Shion entrou no cômodo e caminhou até a grande janela. O céu estava cheio de estrelas brilhantes, e o seu tom era de um azul marinho muito profundo. Quem visse aquilo, certamente não adivinharia o que estaria para acontecer. O luar inspirava paz.

-É melhor descansarmos por hoje. O caminho de agora em diante não será nada fácil.

Yuzuriha pendurou a toalha úmida em um cabideiro e também se apoiou na janela, ao lado do ariano. Aquele silêncio comum e constrangedor não abalava nenhum dos dois, embora às vezes fosse um pouco chato.

-Você acha que está preparada? – perguntou, virando o rosto para encará-la.

-Eu preciso estar preparada – ela respondeu, ainda admirando o céu – É uma questão de honra, agora. Se eu não lutar, tudo o que fiz até hoje não fará sentido algum.

Shion riu. Como gostaria de voltar aos dias antecedentes ao seu cargo de cavaleiro de ouro, quando a determinação era a única coisa que importava na vida.

-Você me parece preocupado. – ela se pôs a fita-lo.

Shion demorou para responder. Não queria assustá-la de forma alguma, ainda mais por ser a primeira batalha dela. Mas a verdade é que sentia uma ponta de medo. Medo de perder todos os seus amigos, medo de falhar, medo de deixar que alguma coisa ruim afetasse algo tão belo como ela era.

-É difícil não se preocupar em um momento como esses. Nada me distrai e fico pensando o tempo todo em como isso tudo vai acabar.

Yuzuriha voltou a contemplar o céu, e ousou um pouco mais naquele momento tão singular; colocou sua mão sobre as mãos de Shion. Este, por sua vez, nada fez. Permaneceu concentrado no luar, mas se sentiu confortado pelo toque quente daquela mão tão delicada.

Shion lançou à ela um olhar sereno e Yuzuriha sorriu com ternura, fitando os olhos violetas.

-Está tudo bem.

O ariano sorriu. Um sorriso encantador e genuinamente puro. Sempre soube que aquela garota era especial, e naquele instante, mais do que nunca, tinha a certeza de que poderia sempre tê-la ao seu lado para ter apoio.

Yuzuriha se sentiu no direito de alegrar o coração do homem que estava ao seu lado, além do seu próprio. Abraçou Shion de uma forma acolhedora e apaixonada. Era inevitável deixar transparecer os sentimentos naquela situação, mas quem queria esconder alguma coisa? Estavam sendo tão sinceros a ponto de leva-la a ter a plena certeza de que nunca mais desejaria ficar longe daquele cavaleiro.

Quando ele sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço, o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo foi mais do que justo. Ele acariciava os cabelos úmidos da garota, enquanto a erguia para se acomodarem melhor no parapeito da janela. Ele se sentou com um pé pendente para cada lado do muro, enquanto ela se deitou naquele espaço formado entre as pernas, recostando-se ao peitoral forte dele.

Além da luz do luar, a vela que aquecia a essência no réchaud permitia que a sombra dos dois corpos aninhados se projetasse na parede do quarto.

-Você tem medo? – Yuzuriha quebrou o silêncio.

Shion estava com o rosto afundado nas madeixas lisas da amazona, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos úmidos se fundirem com o cheiro de canela.

-Eu não posso ter medo. – ergueu seu olhar em direção ao céu estrelado, soltando um breve suspiro que Yuzuriha entendeu como um pleno sinal de desespero controlado. – Ser um cavaleiro envolve várias coisas, e uma delas é saber desde sempre o nosso destino.

Yuzuriha se mexeu nos braços dele, incômoda. É claro que ela sabia do que ele estava falando. Um cavaleiro sabia que, no momento em que a guerra começa, a morte é o seu destino, e isso não poderia ser mudado nem mesmo pela própria Atena. Ela achava aquilo muito injusto.

A amazona sentiu algo indescritível quando os dedos do ariano começaram a acariciar a pele de seu braço, em uma tentativa sutil de fazê-la relaxar. Apesar de guerreira, ela era uma mulher, e Shion sabia no quê aquilo implicava. As emoções. A primeira restrição de um santo de Atena era aquela: enterrar as emoções. O ariano lembrou-se vagamente de Asmita, o cavaleiro de Virgem. Não se dava ao luxo de compartilhar nenhum tipo de emoção com qualquer pessoa que fosse e, acreditava ele, até mesmo Buda. Por conta disso, era considerado o homem mais próximo de Deus. Era controlado, sensato, focado.

-Você tem? – foi a vez dele.

Ela se permitiu a sorrir, ainda que sutilmente. Ela _morria_ de medo. Mas só conseguia admitir isso no mais íntimo de sua alma, porque aos olhos dela mesma e dos outros, não podia deixar o medo abalar. E era uma santa de Atena, também ciente do futuro que a esperava.

-Não. – mentiu - A única coisa que mais me deixava com medo era o fato de perder minha família. – Shion se sentiu levemente incomodado ao escutar a confissão da amazona. – Bem, agora eles se foram. Não há mais motivos para ter medo. – ela riu, um pouco nervosa.

Ele decidiu que era melhor não continuar aquela conversa. Yuzuriha poderia estar contando aquilo a ele sem estar com a mínima vontade, e qual não seria a surpresa dele se ela começasse a chorar?

Por outro lado, sabia que a personalidade da guerreira era forte o suficiente para que ele não a visse mais como uma mulher emotiva. Por conta da dor que sofreu ao perder a família, seu coração havia endurecido de uma forma que ele temia muito. Talvez ela não sentisse o mesmo que ele.

Shion envolveu o corpo esguio com um forte abraço, como se soubesse que talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance de desfrutar de um momento tão sublime como aquele. Depositou pequenos beijos ao longo da curva do pescoço feminino, que estava exposto sensualmente, convidando-o a deixar ali uma trilha de pequenos prazeres.

Yuzuriha deixou um gemido tímido escapar dos lábios, mas não se repreendeu por aquilo. Ela se virou, afim de encontrar os olhos violetas dele. O luar banhava aquele homem e o deixava mais belo ainda. Ele tinha um fino sorriso nos lábios, os olhos brilhavam em um misto de desejo e expectativa que, inicialmente, ela não soube discernir. Aquela era a hora, aquele era o lugar, aquele era o homem que ela _amava_.

Yuzuriha fechou os olhos, permitindo-se a chegar o mais próximo que poderia dos lábios tentadores daquele homem; logo, sentiu a maciez deles roçar contra os seus. As borboletas no estômago, o toque íntimo de ambos, o aroma doce no ar.

Shion a trouxe para perto de si, abraçando-a com uma força que chegava a ser agressiva, porém protetora. O futuro era incerto, e por conta disso não poderia deixar aquele momento esvair-se com a noite. Tornou o beijo mais caloroso, possessivo e carregado de paixão.

A amazona pousou ambas as mãos no peito dele, sentindo os músculos definidos através do fino tecido da túnica que ele usava, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Quando terminaram aquele primeiro beijo, se entreolharam e chegaram à conclusão de que não havia mais dúvidas; era _amor_.

-Eu te amo, Yuzuriha. – Shion confessou, segurando o rosto dela com força, olhando profundamente nos olhos que tinham a cor do oceano. – Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar.

Yuzuriha sentiu algo dentro de si que não conseguiu identificar; era muito forte, sobrepujou todas as suas emoções há tempos enterradas, mas ela não se importava. Era ele.

-Shion... – suspirou, encostando a testa na testa dele com os olhos fechados. Só tornou a abri-los quando correspondeu aos sentimentos dele. Beijou-o novamente.

Sabendo qual destino teriam dentro daquele quarto naquela noite, ela não hesitou mais um segundo sequer. Desceu do parapeito da janela e ficou de pé, encarando o cavaleiro. Estendeu a mão para ele, que aceitou-a no mesmo instante. Havia um brilho de desejo nos olhos dela que Shion adorou.

Ela o guiou até a cama, não deixando de olhá-lo em nenhum momento. Shion sentou-se primeiro, puxando-a pela mão para que fizesse como ele. Ela sorriu satisfeita; aquele era o álibi que ela precisava para a Guerra Santa.

Recomeçaram os beijos de forma sensual e apaixonada. Shion a deitou na cama e acariciou seu ventre nu, fazendo-a estremecer. Olhava com ternura para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que percorria todo o corpo feminino com a ponta dos dedos. Acariciou o joelho, as coxas, o ventre, até chegar aos seios. Ali o toque foi um pouco mais determinado, arrancando de Yuzuriha um gemido abafado.

Retirou delicadamente as faixas que encobriam os seios, deixando-os expostos aos olhos dele. Ela era perfeita. Linda. E seria somente dele. Levou os lábios a um dos mamilos, inicialmente circulando-o com a língua, o que fez com que Yuzuriha se agarrasse aos lençóis com força, arqueando o corpo. Após aquela pequenina tortura, sugou a parte intumescida do seio, alternando com pequenas mordiscadas. Repetiu o mesmo trabalho com o mesmo seio, e já podia notar o quão corada a amazona estava. Quando Shion escorregou uma de suas mãos até o baixo ventre dela, sorriu com um pouco de malícia. Yuzuriha acenou positivamente com a cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar.

Ele retirou a peça de roupa e a minúscula lingerie, encontrando a porção de pele macia da intimidade dela. Acariciou sua feminilidade e sentiu-a úmida, excitando-o mais ainda. Yuzuriha gemeu alto, pouco preocupada com o fato de não estarem sozinhos naquele lugar. Ela queria ele, e não poderia mais esperar.

Yuzuriha aproveitou a ocasião para levar uma de suas mãos até as coxas do cavaleiro, até então cobertas pela calça branca que ele estava usando. Subiu um pouco mais o seu percurso, até encontrar a protuberância de prazer do seu amante, implorando para ser acariciada também. Assim ela o fez; com movimentos suaves e sensuais, fez Shion retirar a peça de roupa, expondo toda a sua excitação.

Ela estava ofegante, o que implicou em não querer mais esperar. Shion se posicionou entre as pernas longas e torneadas dela, olhando-a com avidez e paixão. Ela fez um gesto afirmativo e ele começou a penetrá-la com delicadeza. No momento em que sentiu-o dentro de si, Yuzuriha gemeu extasiada. Aquilo era, de longe, a melhor coisa que acontecera em toda a sua vida.

Shion foi aumentando o ritmo de suas investidas, beijando Yuzuriha com volúpia. Ela movimentava seus quadris de forma sincronizada com ele e aproveitou para enlaçar a cintura do cavaleiro com as pernas.

O ariano agarrou os quadris dela com força, jogando a cabeça para trás em um sinal de puro prazer, enquanto o êxtase de ambos estava se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Yuzuriha... – ele rosnou sensualmente, com a voz rouca, aumentando a força de suas estocadas. Yuzuriha fechou os olhos quando sentiu que alcançara o ápice do prazer junto com ele. O líquido quente escorreu por dentro dela, e ela sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados. Shion encostou sua testa na dela, também de olhos fechados, ofegante. Permaneceram daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que ele deixou-se cair ao lado da mulher amada. Olhou nos olhos dela mais uma vez e sorriu satisfeito pela oportunidade de tê-la consigo.

Yuzuriha aconchegou-se entre os braços dele, arriscando mais um beijo caloroso antes de recostar a cabeça em seu peito, pronta para se entregar ao sono.

Aquilo foi suficiente para Shion relaxar. Em meio a todos os problemas, ele agora estava completo e feliz, não importando o que acontecesse depois. Adormeceu com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Yuzuriha abriu os olhos no meio da madrugada, erguendo-se para observar o cavaleiro de Áries repousando em um sono profundo. Com a ponta dos dedos, acariciou os cabelos esverdeados, retirando algumas mechas insistentes em cair por sobre os olhos cerrados. Velou o sono dele por mais alguns segundos, porque também estava exausta.

Mas sorriu.

E antes de se deixar levar pelo sono novamente, sussurrou quase que muda nos ouvidos dele:

-...eu também te amo, Shion.

FIM


End file.
